Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende (Kapitel)
"Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende" ist das dreißigste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweiundfünfzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Rand erwacht neben den Überresten von Aginor. Er ist überzeugt davon, den Dunklen König getötet zu haben und wankt zum Auge der Welt zurück. Egwene, Nynaeve und Moiraine erwarten ihn dort und seine Freude darüber, dass sie leben, wird gedämpt, als er erkennt, dass er seinen Feind mit Hilfe der Einen Macht getötet hat. Mat, Perrin und Loial sind die einzigen, die nicht Bescheid wissen. In der Höhle sind unter dem See aus Saidin ein zerbrochenes Siegel vom Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs, das Horn von Valere und das Drachenbanner zum Vorschein gekommen. Moiraine will alles mitnehmen und untersuchen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Tarwin-Pass; Auge der Welt Rand erwacht auf der Hügelspitze, auf der er vor Aginor verschwunden war. Von dem Verlorenen sind nur noch Ruß und Fetzen von Kleidung übrig. Er fühlt sich schwach und verletzt und braucht eine Weile, um sich zu erinnern. Er erinnert sich an den Kampf und seinen Namen und sagt laut, dass Shai'tan, der Dunkle König, tot ist. Dann denkt er an Egwene und wankt zurück zum Auge der Welt, ohne zu wissen, wer die Person ist. Auf der Lichtung unter der Eiche, die über dem Leichnam des Mannes gewachsen ist, findet er drei Frauen und erkennt in einer von ihnen Egwene. Alle drei sehen ihn merkwürdig an, während er sich darüber freut, dass es allen gut geht. Nach und nach kehren seine Erinnerungen wieder. Moiraine erklärt, wie die beiden Verlorenen vermutlich entkommen konnten. Rand erklärt ihr glücklich, dass es keine Rolle spielen würde, da sie tot sind, genau wie der Dunkle König, da er ihm mit der Einen Macht getötet hat. doch bevor er das letzte zu Ende aussprechen kann, wird ihm bewusst, was er sagen will und alles wird ihm klar. Egwene zuckt erst vor ihm zurück, bevor sie ihm um den Hals fällt. Sie sagt, dass es ihr egal ist. Nynaeve sagt, er wäre gefährlich. Und Moiraine fordert ihn auf, ihr alles zu erzählen, was er auch tut. Als er fertig ist, gesteht Moiraine, dass sie von Anfang an einen Verdacht hatte, da er nicht alles tat was sie wollte, nachdem sie ihm die Münze gegeben hatte. Und Belas Zustand in Wachhügel verriet ihr auch genug. Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre (Kapitel) Rand versucht sich einzureden, dass er dem Wahnsinn entgehen könnte, wenn er die Macht nicht anwendet, doch Moiraine sagt, dass er nur eine kleine Chance hätte und es besser sei, wenn er jemanden hätte, der ihn unterrichtet. Er erfährt auch, dass nur Lan noch Bescheid weiß, die anderen nicht. Sie sind in der Höhle, wo sich das Auge befand, da dort eine Kristallsäule frei wurde. Rand fragt Moiraine, ob sie ihm nun in Tar Valon Beschränkungen auferlegen würde, so wie es mit Männern geschieht, die die Eine Macht beherrschen können. Doch sie sagt, dass er ta'veren ist und dass das Muster vermutlich noch etwas mit ihm vor hat. Rand wirft ihr vor, dass Ba'alzamon ihm in seinen Träumen von anderen Männern erzählte, die von Tar Valon als Falsche Drachen benutzt wurden, und dass sie das auch mit ihm vor hätte. Er sagt ihr, dass er sich nicht benutzen lassen wird. In diesem Moment kommen die anderen aus der Höhle und Moiraine sagt, dass sie nichts erfahren werden, bis die Zeit reif ist. Sie haben ein großes Stück weißen Stoffes dabei, eine große goldene Truhe und etwas zerbrochenes, das wie Keramik aussieht. Sie verhalten sich ganz normal Rand gegenüber, aber nur Lans Verhalten - da er ja Bescheid weiß - gibt ihm ein gutes Gefühl. Rand erfindet eine Geschichte, warum er so lange weg war und alle glauben ihm. Moiraine setzt das zerbrochene Ding zusammen, das das uralte Symbol der Aes Sedai darstellt. Es ist das erste gefundene der sieben Siegel und das erste zerbrochene. Sie gibt ein Stück davon Lan, der es mit seinem Dolch anzuritzen versucht, doch die Klinge zerbricht daran. Sie erklärt, dass es sich um ein Material namens Cuendillar handelt und dass die Scheibe eines der sieben Siegel am Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs war. Rand sagt, dass es keine Rolle mehr spielen würde, doch Moiraine ist anderer Meinung, äußert sich aber nicht weiter. Sie lässt sich von Loial die Truhe geben und öffnet sie. Darin befindet sich ein gekrümmtes goldenes Horn. Loial liest die Inschrift darauf vor: Das Grab ist keine Grenze für meinen Ruf. Und Lan erkennt es als das Horn von Valere, das der Legende nach die toten Helden aus ihren Gräbern ruft, um in der letzten Schlacht zu kämpfen. Moiraine spekuliert, dass das Auge der Welt vielleicht nur als Aufbewahrungsort für diese Gegenstände gedacht war und nicht für den Zweck, für den sie es verwendet haben. Sie verlangt den letzten Gegenstand, aber die anderen zögern. Sie entrollen eine große, weiße Flagge mit einem rotgoldenen Drachen. Die Aes Sedai erklärt, dass es sich um das Banner von Lews Therin Telamon, dem Drachen, handelt. Dann sagt sie, dass sie diese Dinge mitnehmen müssten, um sie zu untersuchen, dass sie aber noch eine Nacht dort verbringen würden. Bevor Moiraine einschläft, fragt Rand sie, ob es zu Ende sei. Sie antwortet ihm, dass sie getan hätten, wozu sie da waren und dass er nun sein Leben leben könnte, wie das Muster es bestimmt. The Wheel of Time Comic Es gibt weder Anfang 1.jpg Es gibt weder Anfang 2.jpg Es gibt weder Anfang 3.jpg Es gibt weder Anfang 4.jpg Es gibt weder Anfang 5.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Aginor - seine Überreste * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Loial Erwähnt * Tam al'Thor * Dunkler König - auch als Shai'tan und Vater der Lügen * Grüner Mann * Ishamael * Lews Therin Telamon - auch als Brudermörder und Herr des Morgens * Balthamel * Kari al'Thor * Aemon al Caar al Thorin * Eldrene ay Ellan ay Carlan * Thom Merrilin * Siuan Sanche - als Amyrlin-Sitz * Raolin Dunkelbann * Guaire Amalasan * Yurian Steinbogen * Davian * Logain Ablar * Haman Tiere * Bela * Mandarb Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Seherin * Behüter * Ogier Erwähnt * Trollocs * Draghkar * Myrddraal - als Halbmensch * Falscher Drache * Helden des Horns Orte * Große Fäule ** Wohnort des Grünen Mannes *** Auge der Welt Erwähnt * Shayol Ghul * Emondsfeld * Manetheren * Wachhügel * Tar Valon * Stedding Shangtai * Tear (Nation) * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Meer der Stürme Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Symbol der Aes Sedai * Auge der Welt * Siegel (zerbrochen) * Cuendillar - auch als Herzstein * Horn von Valere * Drachenbanner Erwähnt * Sa'angreal Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Saidin ** Saidar * Ta'veren * Drachenzahn * Flamme von Tar Valon Alte Sprache * Tia mi aven Moridin isainde vadin. - Das Grab ist keine Grenze für meinen Ruf. Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Große Fäule Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Auge der Welt